Loucuras do prazer
by Line Black
Summary: Jacob sente que precisa de algo que não sabe o que é, até que encontra Leah adormecida sobre a grama... NC17...J/L... Leiam e comentem, please...


**Disclaimer: Twilight ****pertence a Meyer…**

**N/A: Contem NC17... Se você não gosta, é inocente demais ou seus pais não deixam, pare de ler a fic imediatamente.  
Recado dado, Aos que continuarem... Boa Leitura.**

**Loucuras do prazer**

_**Leah PDV**_

Cheguei a uma queda d'água, me permiti voltar a minha forma humana e entrei na água fria. Estava exausta e meus cabelos estavam desgrenhados e cheios de folhas, graças ao tamanho que haviam alcançado desde que eu os deixara crescer.

_O motivo para isso?_ Eu queria parecer uma mulher normal o máximo que pudesse, embora os cabelos longos não sejam nem um pouco práticos.

Lavei-me completamente e desembaracei meus cabelos, depois sai da água e me deitei na grama. Não estava nem aí para minha nudez, só queria descansar. Acabei adormecendo.

_**Jacob PDV**_

Eu estava sem rumo, sentia necessidade de alguma coisa, mas não conseguia identificar o que era, então apenas me deixava levar.  
Estava com muita sede depois de horas de corrida, por isso segui o barulho de água que estava perto e ao chegar a pequena lagoa resultante de uma queda d'água, me fartei dela.  
Quando já estava saciado resolvi voltar a correr, mas antes que fizesse, algo chamou minha atenção.

Antes mesmo que me desse conta, eu já estava em minha forma humana me aproximando cuidadosamente.

Leah estava adormecida sobre a grama. Seu corpo era uma visão maravilhosa, a única palavra para descrevê-lo seria_ perfeito_. Os cabelos agora longos estavam espalhados pela grama e seus seios fartos se moviam conforme ela respirava, as pernas estavam cruzadas evidenciando mais suas coxas e protegendo um pouco seu ponto mais secreto. Uma coisa era certa, Leah era uma tentação... E eu queria tocá-la, prová-la.

Sem resistir ao instinto, eu toquei suavemente o rosto dela e depois minha mão desceu para seu pescoço, a pele era incrivelmente sedosa e tão quente quanto a minha... nesse instante ela acordou.

- Jacob... – ela se sentou e se afastou um pouco de mim – O que você está fazendo?

- Eu a vi deitada aqui e resolvi ter certeza de que você estava bem. – eu menti descaradamente.

Leah parecia estar um poço encabulada, encolhida de modo a cobrir uma parte considerável de seu corpo.  
- Eu estou bem, Jake. Você já pode seguir seu caminho.

Eu decididamente não queria ir embora e queria menos ainda que ela continuasse a esconder o seu corpo.

Essa estava longe de ser a primeira vez que eu a via nua, afinal, depois de nos tornarmos lobos, muitos acidentes constrangedores haviam acontecido. Porém essa era a primeira vez que eu realmente observava o corpo de Leah, como um homem deve observar o corpo de uma mulher.

_**Leah PDV**_

A presença de Jacob havia realmente me assustado. Mas, logo que eu me dei conta da situação em que estávamos, fiquei bastante confusa...  
Jacob estava me observando de um modo que eu nunca o havia visto fazer antes, como se me analisasse e estivesse realmente apreciando o que via.  
A ultima vez que alguém me observou desse modo foi a muito tempo atrás, esse era o modo que Sam me olhava quando... _Chega! Não enlouqueça Leah!_

- É sério, Jake. Você pode ir agora. – eu me movi, esperando com isso que ele se levantasse, mas isso não aconteceu.

Jacob apenas se afastou um pouco.  
Como reflexo meus olhos vagaram pelo corpo dele e eu tenho que admitir que virar lobo fez muito bem a ele, seu corpo estava milimetricamente perfeito, me pergunto como não havia notado isso antes...  
_Droga! No que estou pensando? Acorde Leah, esse é o Jacob, Jacob Black, o Jake!_  
Minha reação instantânea foi encará-lo, mas logo me arrependi... os olhos dele estavam focados em meus seios e pareciam escurecidos.

- Jake. – eu tentei fazer com que ele despertasse.

- Leah... – a voz dele estava rouca – Eu...

_**Jacob PDV**_

Ela se movimentou e eu me afastei instantaneamente, mas sem perder o movimento que os seios dela fizeram. Agora Leah não tentava esconder nenhuma parte de seu corpo e aquilo estava me agradando muito...

Os seios dela eram tão lindos e eu comecei a imaginar como seria se eu os provasse, que sabor eles teriam...

- Jake. – ela estava me chamando e parecia haver um pouco de incerteza em sua voz.

- Leah... – eu tentei dizer algo, mas ao olhar para seu rosto, observei seus lábios carnudos e me perdi – Eu...

Não sei como aconteceu, só sei que no segundo seguinte, eu já estava com meus lábios colados ao dela, enquanto a segurava pela cintura com força. Leah ficou pedrificada, mas eu não parei, era aquilo que eu estava precisando, agora eu sabia. Eu suguei seu lábio inferior e forcei minha língua entre seus lábios pedindo passagem para aprofundar o beijo e ela me concedeu, retribuindo o beijo pela primeira vez.  
Soltei uma das mãos da cintura dela e acariciei seu rosto brevemente, descendo a mão por seu pescoço até alcançar seu seio e massageá-lo, ela gemeu em resposta e eu senti meu baixo ventre se apertar.

Agora, eu tinha certeza, eu a queria e a teria.

_**Leah PDV**_

Eu não consegui raciocinar direito.  
Jacob me beijava com uma vontade que chegava a me surpreender. E eu acabei retribuindo com a mesma vontade, eu sabia que era loucura, mas era uma loucura maravilhosa. Um misto de calor e uma outra sensação indescritível se espalhavam por meu corpo e se intensificaram quando Jacob massageou meu seio. Eu gemi contra sua boca e isso pareceu inspirá-lo a seguir em frente.

Ele foi me empurrando cuidadosamente para que eu me deitasse novamente sobre a grama e deitou-se sobre mim, nossos corpos estavam totalmente unidos agora e eu podia sentir a excitação dele e isso também me deixou excitada. Minhas mãos foram parar nos cabelos dele, enquanto ele seguia beijando minha mandíbula e em seguida o meu pescoço, dando leves mordidas e chupões nessa área, uma das mãos dele ainda acariciava meu seio e a outra apertava minha coxa com possessividade.  
Eu só podia gemer e me contorcer sobre o toque dele, que me proporcionava um prazer que eu nunca havia sentido antes.

- Tem uma coisa que eu quero muito provar... – a voz dele estava mais rouca do que antes. Ele me beijou rapidamente e moveu sua boca para meu seio, que ele beijou e lambeu com vontade, antes de chupar suavemente passando a língua em meu mamilo intumescido.

- Jake... – não pude evitar gemer seu nome e em resposta ele deu uma mordida em meu mamilo e chupou meu seio de modo voraz.

A mão dele que estava em minha coxa se direcionou para o meio das minhas pernas e as afastou.

_**Jacob PDV**_

O pouco controle que ainda me restava desapareceu no momento em que ela gemeu meu nome e em resposta eu tive que chupar seu seio de modo selvagem, o sabor era maravilhoso.

Usei as mãos para afastar suas pernas e senti ela agarrar meus cabelos com força.  
Sem deixar de dar atenção ao seu seio, eu brinquei com os lábios dela antes de introduzir suavemente um dedo em seu ponto mais secreto. Ela estava incrivelmente molhada e seus gemidos aumentaram com esse toque.

Comecei o descer os beijos em seu corpo, mordisquei seu umbigo e continuei o trajeto, senti Leah estremecer. Com minha mão comecei a estimular seu clitóris e ela começou a arfar audivelmente. Quando eu beijei o inicio dos cachos que cobriam seu sexo ela ergueu o tronco parcialmente.

- Jacob... – não dava para saber se aquilo era um aviso ou uma suplica.

Eu apenas sorri para ela e passei a língua por seus lábios. Ela gemeu alto e voltou a deitar-se. Então eu comecei a chupá-la e estimulá-la, o sabor era tão bom, tão Leah.  
Senti ela agarrar e puxar meus cabelos com força, enquanto gemia meu nome e isso so me fez continuar com mais empenho.

- Jake... – ela estremeceu e gozou em minha boca.

Eu me afastei dela lambendo meus lábios, para absorver o máximo do sabor dela que conseguia, e a observei tentando acalmar sua respiração. O rosto dela parecia mais iluminado do que nunca.

Eu realmente queria esperar que ela se recuperasse, mas ainda não havia saciado o meu desejo dela e minha ereção estava no limite. Voltei a beijá-la com mais ardor, alisando todas as curvas dela, enquanto a sentia apertar meu ombro e acariciar meu abdômen. Lambi a parte de trás de sua orelha e mordisquei o lóbulo, voltando a acariciar seus seios.

- Jake... eu quero... eu preciso de você...

Eu a ouvi suplicar e não precisei de mais nada. Afastei as pernas dela novamente e a penetrei, ela era apertada. Ela soltou um grito e eu soube na hora que era de puro deleite

- Tão apertada... Uma delicia...

Então comecei a me movimentar, cada vez indo mais fundo. A cabeça dela estava encostada em meu ombro e eu podia ouvir os gemidos dela se misturarem aos meus.

- Jake... Meu Deus! Jake... – ela gritou.

A senti se apertar em volta de mim e estremecer violentamente, enquanto eu senti um arrepio em minha espinha. Ela gozou ao mesmo tempo em que eu me derramei nela. Fui transportado para um mundo de prazer tão intenso, que pensei que teria uma parada cardíaca.

Aos poucos minha respiração foi acalmando e a dela também. Sai de dentro dela e rolei para o lado, a puxando para que ela deitasse sobre mim.

- Isso foi uma loucura. – ouvi Leah sussurrar.

- Eu sei. – eu respondi – A melhor loucura de todas.

**N/A: ****Hi****people****. **

**Essa é minha primeira fic de ****Twilight****... na verdade é o meu primeiro surto, afinal ela me ocorreu em plena aula de contabilidade.  
Lá estava eu prestando atenção na peste da minha professora, quando Jacob e Leah surgem em minha cabeça e eu começo a digitar como uma louca. Minha dupla na aula percebeu e logo começou a me ajudar _(ela é louca pelo Jake)._  
O resultado foi esse que vocês viram.**

**Vic valeu pela força... e eu postei, portanto não há motivo para continuar nervosa.**

**Agora eu preciso da opinião de vocês, me xinguem, digam que odiaram, amaram, que eu estou completamente louca, qualquer coisa... mas deixem ****reviews****, ****please****.**

**Bjocas**

**Line**** Black.**


End file.
